Love Outside the Box
by BaconWrappedRainbows
Summary: "'So you don't think love is a waste of time,' Nicely reasoned. 'I'd reckon not. But I don't know, I ain't never loved anyone… well, I ain't never loved anyone who loved me back, that is,' Benny clarified, adjusting his grip on Nicely's waist." Another fluffy Bicely Johnstreet oneshot! (M/M) Rated T for makeouts! No lemons, though. Please review! Cover art by me. Enjoy!


**A/N: More fluffy Bicely! This one turned out a bit longer than I had expected, since I sort of forgot to stop typing. Oopsies!**

**Benny is such a hottie in this one! And a "man's man" hehe :)**

**This be dedicated to Zac because you are awesome and ily :D**

**-BWR**

Benny and Nicely stood out of the way of the bustling crowd. Neither had been to a wedding, let alone a double wedding, and they were quite unfamiliar with the dynamics of the after party. They just stood in the corner by the food and attempted quiet conversation. Nicely always enjoyed talking with his friend; he and Benny always found something interesting to talk about. The two could (and more often than not did) get together at one of their flats and talk for hours on end. Nicely liked how Benny never wanted to talk about boring things like dolls and gossip and the weather. They only talked about interesting things. Johnson had grown rather fond of their conversations. He wouldn't admit it, but he loved the sound of Benny's voice.

This talking went on for several minutes before Adelaide rushed up to them excitedly, a huge smile on her face.

"Benny! Nicely! How great to see you!" she greeted.

"Hello, Mrs. Detroit!" replied Nicely.

"Congratulations!" added Benny.

She thanked them, smiling. "So? Are you two enjoying yourselves?"

The two friends said yes, although it wasn't entirely true.

"Well, there's gonna be dancing in just a few minutes, and you two better be joining in!"

Benny shook his head, smiling. "Sorry, but I think I speak for both of us when I say that there ain't really any dolls here that we'd like to dance with."

Nicely nodded in agreement.

Adelaide laughed. "Who said it had to be a girl? You two could always dance with each other!"

The two men blushed at the thought.

"Well, I'd best be off to see my _husband_!" she said, before flitting off as excitedly as she had come.

Benny and Nicely shared a somewhat awkward look as they were left alone once again.

"At least she didn't try to set either of us up," Benny pointed out.

Johnson nodded, both men ignoring the fact that she may have been trying to set them up – with each other.

"I guess she knows how we feel about love," Nicely said.

Soon enough, the music did start. It was a slow, romantic song. Sky and Sarah were dancing together, and so were Nathan and Adelaide. Eventually, the rest of the guests began to join in.

Benny and Nicely stared at each other for a few seconds, before Benny shrugged and moved closer to his best friend. Nicely blushed slightly, his hazel eyes widening. He went to tentatively wrap his arms around Benny's waist, but Southstreet stopped him.

"Nicely, we both know I'm the guy," he teased.

"But—"

"—I'm taller _and _older than you."

Nicely frowned slightly, before draping an arm around Benny's strong shoulders. Benny smiled at his success, wrapping one arm around his shorter friend's waist and holding Nicely's hand with the other. As they danced, Nicely soon found himself pressed closer to Benny than he intended to be, but he didn't mind one bit. He rather liked it, in fact, being close enough to his friend to feel his heat. Benny didn't seem uncomfortable either. Nicely took advantage of the closeness to lean his head on Benny's chest, breathing in his friend's pleasant scent. He realised that he had never really been able to smell his friend before, partially because they had never been this close to each other. But Benny had a distinct, comforting odour that he found quite delectable. He also relished the feeling of Benny's muscled arm holding his waist, the other man's slender fingers enveloping his.

"Nicely, what do you think about love?" Benny muttered against the top of Nicely's light-haired head, shaking the younger man out of his reverie.

Nicely looked up at his friend. Benny was taller than him by almost a head, and now that they were so close, Nicely had to crane his neck at an uncomfortable angle to look him in the eye. "Well, it's really a waste of time, ain't it? We've gone over this."

"Yeah," Benny answered, "but don't you think that's truer about relationships than love?"

"Ain't those the same thing?"

"Relationships and love? No, not necessarily. I've been with tons of dolls, but I've never loved none of 'em."

Nicely knew Benny wasn't kidding when he said he'd been with tons of dolls. Just in the few years that they'd known each other, Benny had been seeing at least fifteen different women. Chronically dateless Nicely Johnson was indeed jealous, but not really of Benny. Those dates were taking his best friend away from him.

"So you don't think love is a waste of time?" Nicely reasoned.

"I'd reckon not. But I don't know, I ain't never loved anyone… well, I ain't never loved anyone who loved me back, that is," Benny clarified, adjusting his grip on Nicely's waist.

Nicely nodded in understanding. "So… you love someone, like you really love 'em, but they don't feel the same?"

"Well, I don't know for sure that they don't love me, but I don't think they do."

The song ended, and Nicely more than somewhat reluctantly pulled away from his dancing partner's welcoming warmth.

"Who is it?" Nicely asked.

"Who's what?"

"Who d'you love?"

Benny gave a small smile. "I don't think I'll tell you. Not just yet, anyway."

"Why not?"

Benny shrugged. "Can't a man have secrets?"

It was one in the morning when the party was finally winding down. Benny and Nicely said goodbye and congratulations to the two newly wedded couples and made their way out. The two friends walked through the empty streets to Nicely's flat, since it was closest to where the wedding was held. The full moon bathed the pavement in glowing light, giving the scene an oddly romantic feel.

The two friends soon reached Johnson's residence. Just as Benny was about to say goodbye and part ways with his friend, Nicely stopped him.

"Uh… Benny, I know it's late, but… you want to come in for a while?" the shorter gambler asked rather quietly, not really knowing what possessed him to ask such a thing. But, to his surprise, Southstreet smiled and accepted his invitation.

The two men entered the small flat, both removing hats, coats, and shoes before scaling the stairs and entering Johnson's quaint and tidy living room. Benny plunked himself down on the left side of the couch, making himself at home. Benny had been to Nicely's flat enough that he had his own spot on the couch, among many other things. Not to mention Southstreet was is possession several of Johnson's belongings that Benny had stolen from his friend and never returned. Of course, Nicely didn't mind. He loved Benny's company, and he would let him steal any of his things if it meant they could see each other every day.

Nicely sat down beside his friend. Benny looked back at him, his magnificent blue eyes surveying the shorter gambler. Nicely Johnson faltered a bit under Benny's stare, just like he always did. He hated to admit it, but Benny was extremely handsome. Nicely was, again, jealous. Benny was tall and muscular without being too menacing, with perfect hair, strikingly beautiful eyes, and an unforgettably gorgeous face. But Nicely wasn't really jealous of Benny for having these traits. Nicely knew he wasn't as attractive as his older friend, and he didn't really care. Attractiveness didn't really help in his line of business. He was more jealous of all the dolls that got to spend time around the perfect Benny Southstreet, seeing his handsome features up close.

"I think tonight was kinda fun after all," remarked Benny, shifting so that he was facing Nicely.

Nicely smiled a bit. "Yeah, it sorta was."

Benny grinned back. "It was fun dancing with you."

Johnson blushed at the memory.

To the younger man's surprise, Benny leaned towards him, shifting onto his back and gently laying his head on Johnson's lap.

"W-what are you doing?" the shocked gambler asked uncomfortably, his face continuing to burn hot.

Benny shrugged. "Just makin' myself comfortable."

Nicely became a bit frantic. He was confused as to why Benny was doing this. Was it comfortable? Was he just tired? Did he enjoy the contact? Nicely wondered why he cared so much.

"You still wanna know who I love?" Benny asked in a low tone.

"I-I thought you weren't gonna tell me…"

"I wasn't. But I changed my mind. You still wanna know?"

"Of course."

Benny smirked. "Guess."

"I don't know... We don't know a lot of the same dolls… Do I know her?"

Southstreet smiled even wider. "Yep. And I'll give you a hint: I don't love a usual kind of doll."

Nicely swallowed. Just thinking of who his friend was in love with made the jealousy creep back in. "An unusual kind of doll… okay… Is it…" his mind raced, trying to think of a good guess, "Jennifer?" he suggested, thinking back to a pretty but rather strange young lady they had met a while back.

Benny grimaced. "God, no."

Nicely thought again. "Bernice?" he said, as it occurred to him his best friend might have fallen in love with that quiet woman that seemed to have a thing for Benny. But she also had a thing for cats.

Southstreet shook his head, another smirk crossing his thin lips. "Nope. She wasn't as bad, though."

"Can I get another hint?" requested Nicely.

"Okay. Um… The one who I love ain't boring. I love someone interesting."

Nicely mentally scratched off most of the names on his list. He had to ponder for a moment until he thought of a suitably interesting woman that Benny may have liked. "Rhonda?"

Benny bit his lip to hold back yet another smile. "Nuh-uh, not even close."

Nicely sighed. "Come on, Benny. Just tell me, won't ya? I seriously can't think of the doll!"

Benny finally laughed.

"What?" asked Nicely, growing a bit annoyed.

"Sweet angel of mine," said Benny, "you ain't thinkin' outside the box!"

"What do you mean?"

"As Adelaide would say: 'who said it had to be a girl'?"

Nicely's jaw dropped slightly, blood rushing to his face. "Y-you… love… a guy?"

Benny continued to grin. "Yes."

"But…"

"Yes, I know. I'm a guy, and I'm in love with a guy."

"But…"

"Yes, I know. I've always liked dolls."

"But…"

"Yes, I know. It ain't normal. But I love a guy. Anything else you want to say?"

Nicely didn't really have anything else to say, so he shook his head, still gaping at his friend. This was to Benny's even further amusement, as he was now chuckling softly.

"But it's kinda obvious who I love now, ain't it?"

Nicely shook his head again.

Benny reached up and touched Johnson's cheek. "You."

Nicely blushed an even deeper crimson. No one had ever admitted their undying love for him, let alone another male. But yet, he wasn't repulsed. Benny was his best friend, and Johnson respected him in every way. And he was happy to know that this beautiful, charming, perfect man loved him and cared for him above all else. He hadn't realized that he had leaned into Benny's touch.

"Well, don't just stare at me! Say something!"

"Benny… I…" his voice trailed off.

Southstreet's hand ran off his cheek and down Nicely's arm. He intertwined Nicely's fingers with his own, before bringing Johnson's hand to his own lips. "Your words, sweetheart," the older man muttered against his friend's skin.

"Well…" he tried to start again, but he didn't know what to say. He was at a loss for words, partially because of the shock of his friend's confession, but mostly because Southstreet's head was still in his lap, and his soft lips were pressed to his hand. The closeness made his heart pound, the contact made his skin tingle. He wasn't really sure what was happening to him, but it wasn't normal.

"Nicely, please say something. Even if it's no, just tell me. I can't handle this silence."

Nicely had never heard his friend use those words before. "Can't handle" was something he very rarely heard out of Southstreet's mouth. And it made him feel powerful to know that Benny was feeling so vulnerable solely due to him. But it also made him feel sad, like he had hurt his friend, and that was something he never wanted to do again.

"Nicely! Please, please, just say something, anything!" Southstreet begged, squeezing Nicely's hand, his eyes full of pain that Johnson couldn't bear to see.

And in that moment, it all made sense to Nicely. He loved Benny. That explained why he loved his appearance, his company, touching him, talking to him, smelling him. How he wanted to spend every waking moment by Benny's side.

"I love you, too, Benny," Nicely muttered finally.

Benny's eyes widened. "R-really?"

Johnson nodded.

Benny smiled once again, his eyes closing in relief, his fingers releasing Nicely's hand slightly. "Say it again, Nicely."

"I love you," he repeated, a bit louder this time.

Benny sighed deeply, before letting go of Johnson's hand and sitting up. He turned back to Nicely, scanning the younger man completely.

"I love you so much, Benny… I…" Nicely's voice trailed off, passion stealing his words.

But it didn't matter that he didn't finish his sentence, since Benny clambered onto Nicely's lap, straddling the other man and forcefully pressing his lips to Johnson's. Nicely was shocked at first, but soon relaxed into the embrace, closing his eyes as his arms crept up Southstreet's back; he let his older, more experienced companion dominate the kiss. Benny grabbed the younger man possessively, his fingers digging into his shirt as he continued. Johnson couldn't help but whimper in ecstasy against Benny's lips as the taller gambler kissed him passionately. This felt so good, so natural… Nicely felt himself slipping away from all his troubles. All that he could think about was Benny, and how amazing his best friend's lips felt against his own.

Eventually, Southstreet pulled back, panting, but still smiling. "Two years I've waited to do that," he breathed.

Nicely smiled back. "You're great, Benny."

"Thanks, baby."

Nicely added 'calling him pet names' to his mental list of things Benny did that he loved.

"What do you think now?"

"'Bout what?"

"About love. You still think it's a waste of time?" Benny brushed his thumb across Nicely's temple.

"No. I was wrong, Benny. Love ain't a waste of time, not when it's you I'm lovin'. What d'you think?"

Southstreet smiled at the other's response. " Lovin' you's the best thing that I've ever been able to do," Benny muttered in a low tone, pausing to kiss the younger man on the nose, "and I don't ever wanna stop."

"I don't want to stop lovin' you, either, Benny…"

Southstreet smiled and began to kiss Nicely again, this time more gently, less frantically. He bit Nicely's lower lip softly, causing Johnson to moan into the kiss. Benny's hands travelled to the other's hair, his fingers intertwining with short, light brown strands. The older man separated his mouth from Nicely's, before touching his lips to Johnson's forehead, then to his cheek, then along his jaw, then to his neck. The younger man kept his eyes closed, letting himself relax into Southstreet's continued kisses. For a while, the only sound in the room was Benny's lips leaving Nicely's skin. It was several minutes before Benny pulled away, allowing his eyes to roam over his new lover. Johnson opened his eyes, meeting the other man's gaze.

"What time is it?" Nicely muttered sleepily.

"Almost three o'clock. Why?"

Johnson frowned. "I don't want you to leave."

Benny sighed. "Well, I'm gonna have to. You only have one bedroom."

Nicely grasped at his friend's shirt possessively. "No, don't go, I need you… You could sleep with me tonight!"

The older man raised his eyebrows. "That's movin' a little quickly, don't ya think?"

"No, I didn't mean it _that_ way, I just meant you could sleep in my bed tonight… I mean, if you want…"

Benny smirked. "Oh, of course. And yes, I'll stay with you, sweetheart. If that's what you want."

"Yes, that's what I want. I don't ever want you to go," Johnson muttered.

"Don't worry," Benny paused to kiss Nicely on the forehead, "I ain't goin' nowhere."

Nicely smiled. Suddenly, Benny got up off Johnson's lap, hooked his arms around the other's knees and shoulders, and hoisted his smaller companion so that he was carrying him bride-style.

"You really gonna carry me to bed?"

"Of course," replied the older man, beginning to walk towards the bedroom, "anything for my doll."

Nicely grimaced. "I ain't a doll! I'm as much a guy as you are!"

Benny chuckled. "Yes, I know. You ain't no doll. But you certainly are mine."


End file.
